Known techniques pertinent to production of a pulp molded article include the method disclosed in JP-A-7-3700. The method involves the step of cleaning a papermaking mold apart from the line of producing a molded article, which has been a bar to improvement on production efficiency.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a pulp molded article and a papermaking mold used therefor which enable cleaning in the production line and therefore bring about marked improvement on production efficiency.